Cloverfield: Blessings
by Rsim
Summary: Cloverfield was a terrible incident. And I Am will not stand for it. He sends what he calls, his "blessing". The story is retold, but anew... "You are mine, beast."
1. Prolouge

**-Warning-**

**May contain spoilers- Nevermind, it does. If you haven't seen the movie yet, go see it.**

**Proluge**

-Tape fast forwards-

-Explosion-

"What the heck was that!?!?" Rob shouts out. Jason is baffled, but understands that his brother is noticing not just the explosion, but the rumbling too. Hud freaks as well, but trying to keep it steady.

-Fast forward-

Rob's phone rings. He opens it without hesitating, knowing, and almost sensing, that somethings wrong. His eyes widen at the voice he hears.

"Beth!?" He says to the other on the line.

"What do you mean you can't move?!"

-Fast forward-

"I'm going to get her. Stay here guys-" Rob was interrupted by Lily.

"We're coming with you Robert." Lily says, trying to keep her courage to do this.

"Me too." Marlena says. Hud slightly studders, but responds with:

"I'm with you all the way bro." He shook, knowing this was a bad idea.

-Fast forward-

"Oh, this is so gross!!!!" Marlena said, as the rats ran past them.

"It's like they're running from something..." Robert stated.

-Fast forward-

"AHH!!" Screamed Lily, being attacked by something, something they have no idea what evil presence was in there's, and is attacking them.

-Fast forward-

"_**GAH!"**_ A blood curling scream came the mouth of Marlena, as she was bitten mercilessly, to no end.

-Fast forward-

Robert continued to blocked the door, and finally closed it. He walks to Marlena and inspects for any bad damage. She had a huge gash from the top of her shoulder to the bottom of her shoulder blade.

"You ok?"

-Fast forward-

"I don't feel so good..." Marlena expressed. Hud turned to her, and a cold expression came over him. Her eyes were bleeding, coughing up blood, it may have even been coming out her head.

"We've got a bite!"

-Fast forward-

Marlena is rushed to bio tent 

-Tape skip-

Marlena bloats up 

-Tape skip-

Marlena explodes, blood all over inside tent 

Hud is overcomed by the death of his crush. The military rushes him to move forward. Lily consults him.

-Fast forward-

"Don't tell me she lives in that building that collapsed into the other..." Hud asks.

"It is."

-Fast forward-

Beth is on the floor, seemingly dead.

-Fast forward-

They pull the stake out of Beth's chest, which is pinning her to the ground. She is screaming, and urges not to while they pull hard to get it out.

-Fast forward-

They are running towards the copter, and Robert, Beth, and Hud are separated from Beth, as she is loaded into another copter.

-Fast forward-

The monster is bombed by a Stealth Fighter.

-Tape skip-

The monster attacks the copter, causing it to spiral.

-Fast forward-

Hud is looking directly at the monster.

-Tape skip-

Hud is being chewed at-

-Fast forward-

"My name is Robert Hawkins and-"

-Tape skip-

"My name is Beth-"

-Tape Skip-

Explosion 

"Beth, Beth! Look at me. Loo-"

-Tape skip-

"I love you Beth!" Said Robert.

"I love you Ro-"

-Tape skip-

"My leg!!!!" Robert says, in agony.

Huge explosion 

-Static on tape-

The screen goes blank. A computer command line window comes up. Multiple commands are typed, and at a fast pace. A program runs. The window disappears. The static is cleared.

-Tape plays-

G-guys? W-what's wrong? A-are you... NO!!!!

The camera pans to the monster. The monster walks away, despite the explosion.

"It's still alive."

-Tape pauses-

-Tape rewinds, fading to white as it does-

All the lights are kill, and power goes out. The computer screen comes back on, alone, and the lone light in the room. A voice is spoken, in the most soft, commanding, and loving tone a man can speak.

"I will not let my people die at this slaughter. I will send my blessing onto them."

-Screen fades to black, then shows street, after explosion-

The streets of Manhattan are destroyed. No sign of life anywhere. Then, a young man walks by the streets, bloodriden. And then, the camera comes around behind him, facing towards him. In front of him is the monster. The young man smiles, almost a sneer.

"Be ready beast. Your mine."

-Screen fades-


	2. Chapter 1: Pebbles

Cloverfield: Blessings

Chapter 1: Pebbles

Written by Rsim

Original concept by Paramount, and Bad Robot

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was settled. The plain, seemed lifeless. There were no birds chirping. No small life flinched. No sound was made. The wind did not even whistle, not even a sad tune. Nothing could fit the grim theme of this dead and lifeless town. In the distance, the sound of a roaring could be heard. Upon a tall building, which seemed the last standing one, was a giant monster. It roared, and growled at the incoming planes. They gave a swift pass, releasing a flurry of death onto it. They exploded on impact. The smoked settled. It still stood. It swatted at them, but missed as they used afterburners to escape. The flying metal bird flew above a building. One too close. Multiple parasites boarded the plane, chewing away and broke through it. They reached the tanks, and then with a mighty scratch against the metal, a spark came anew, and burst the planes into flames. It crashed and fell to the ground.

The town again, was lifeless.

Central Park

9:31 AM, unknown date

The ground here is also lifeless, but not like the ground in thw metal, man made town. The once lovely, green, luscious, lively sweet ground, was charred. Burnt. Dead. The life underground was also gone. It was a horrible sight. And there, a bridge collapsed, life under there was unknown. The rubble was charred as well. No rubbled moved. Life had ceased under it. But sounds could be heard. It was not the wind, nor from the rubble, it was from the east. From it came a young man. He stood 5'6. He was not charred, nor burnt, not torn. He looked as if his clothes came

straight from the dryer. He looked untouched. No smoke, nor pain. As if he had just been refreshed. He approached the rubble, and just scanned it. His head panned the ground over and over. He bent over, grabbed a rock, and threw it behind him. Then another, and repeated. Soon, he could see the concrete ground.

And a foot.

He slightly frowned, obviously displeased with the sight. He walked over the rubbled, and stared at it for a second. Then panned again, but slower, as if he was looking for something. After finding a spot, he pulled up one huge piece, and tossed it behind him. Under that rocked, was a camera. A camera, seemingly untouched. He picked it up, brushed off the pieces of gravel, and opened it. He then turned it on, but it immediately powered off. It was dead. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out another battery. He took out the old one, and inserted the new one. He once again turned it on, and it stabilized. He watched the first part of the tape, after a few seconds, he sped it up. Then he sped it to a higher speed. He was not watching it... he was... it seemed he was almost reading it. He finished the tape in a matter of minutes. Afterwards, he set the camera down. He stared out towards the rest of the city. It was barren. The monster was sitting on his throne, roaring in victory. The boy put on a disgusted look on himself, expressing his displeasure. He was now angry. He knew that that _thing_ was the cause of this. The anger flew within his torso, and got to his fingertips. He clutched his fist. He hid his face knowing he was going to break. Then he felt something fall on his head. His eyes stopped twitching from having them closed in anger. This something was wet. And cold. Not a bad cold... but refreshing. He looked up. Above him was a tree. Untouched from the destruction, and from the death. It was breathing life, almost as if it was life itself. Leaves fell to him. He caught one, and the green showed from it, so loving and carefree, fluttering through the air. He brought it to his face, and looked at it into more detail. The zigs and zags in it showed, and in between them were little drops. Raindrops. He put his finger in a crease, and pulled a drop from it's nest. He pulled his finger to his face, and through it, inside it- was nothing. It was pure. It cleansed. It was... holy. He returned the drop into it's place, and placed the leaf into a clear box. He hid it in a location that he himself could not make out, but kept it safe.

He stood up and upon doing that, he looked to the city, and saw the monstrosity had spotted him. Small, crab like creatures we're heading his way. He did not panic. He just faced the other way, and ran. The creatures pursued him, but they soon lost him. They noticed the bodies nearby, and turned they're attention to them. They crawled over, and one jumped and bit one. It continued to bite down, and devouring the foot that was shown. The others noticed something about it. They backed away, as they noticed they're brother was shaking violently, and then spontaneously exploded. They all looked in confusion. Then, they all ran away, as a coward rat pack that fell prey to a mouse trap. Behind the the tree the boy appeared. He walked out and noticed something.

Someone was watching him. He did not want to give away that he knew, but he was cautious. He then proceeded to walk to the city. As he approached the city, a foul stench came across. His look became unpleasant, and he covered his mouth, to the sight he saw.

Blood. Blood all over. It covered the streets, the cars, and was flowing into the sewege. As soon as he recovered, he noticed that there were no bodies. None. He looked, but did not smell, for if he did, he would vomit of the stink. He did see anything, but heard a screaming. He ran to where he heard it. He traced it to an alley. It was then he turned around the corner, and saw a woman being devoured. He was disgusted. He ran away knowing it was horrifying.

The entire street was covered with dust. There was so much, his feet made a crunching noise every time he set his foot down. He walked for a very long time, tiring himself much. It was unknown why he was walking... But he was scanning for something, something out of the ordinary. After a long walk, he came across a building that struck his attention. He walked over to it, and inside... He found satisfaction. He went towards the front desk. On it had the name "Mary Lyn". Behind he found some food, but it was tainted with blood.

He continued to walk to the elevator, and pushed the "up" button. The elevator was already there, so he didn't have to wait. He walked in and pushed the top floor button. The doors closed, and the elevator proceeded. When it got to the top, he walked out and went straight for the stairs. Before he went up, he noticed there was something in the way of going down. Something big. It seemed like a big chunk of the wall had fallen on it. He also noticed that the elevator was going down... which means he was still being pursued. For some reason He knew he had to go up, and quickly. Without fail, he charged up the stairs, and burst through the door. At the top, chunks of something seemed to be lying on the building. He knew he had no where to run. He looked around, and could see the monster was not where he was last. But he heard it. Heard it roaring. This frightened him. But got his grip. The monster's stomping was going by. It was very close. From the best he could tell, it was 3 blocks away. It got closer.

And closer. He braced for anything, because he knew a revelation was nigh. He closed his eyes, knowing it was happening right...

It stopped. The sound. It was gone. He heard another noise. But one of human understanding.

"Found you."

He turned to the figure calling to him.

"Don't be frightened. I'm not here to harm you."

"Really?" said the young man, finally speaking.

"I am here out of curiosity. Why are you here?"

"Business."

"And what might that be?"

"And that's none of yours."

"I am here to help you, not hurt you, remember that."

"That's a lie. I know all about you." The figure let out a displeased look.

"I know you are, to be against me..." The boy slightly flinched.

"I know your here to prepare." Said the boy, trying to keep his cool.

"Ah, so you know?"

"Of course. I am here against you. It's a dumb tactic to attack your enemy without knowing what to do."

"Well call me stupid... Because I'm using dirty tactics."

The ground shook. The boy fell. As soon as he got to his feet, the figure was gone, but the monster was back. He lept to his feet, and began to run. But he didn't run long, as the beast lunged his head to the building, causing it to collapse. The beast roared, as it sought victory, but gained none. The boy was in the air. The beast swiped at him, but his arm was rejected, from a terrible shock. And into the sunlight, he disappeared. The building finally landed, and dust flew everywhere. The figure appeared at the bottom. He knelled and picked up some dust, and ran it through his fingers. He clutched his hand and stood.

"Mark my words... you will not have a one moment of resting. I am onto you now.

The figure than disappeared into the dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know it was long. I was trying out a new style of writing. I kinda liked it too, so expect some more. ;)

Please R&R!!!

-Rsim


End file.
